


Runway Affair

by KyuubiPandoraChan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confused Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), F/M, Humor, Model, Rating May Change, Romance, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Sephiroth's (Compilation of FFVII) Terrible Childhood, Zack Fair & Sephiroth Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiPandoraChan/pseuds/KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Actor/Model AU.It was not her intention to become one of the rising stars in Midgar but one thing lead to another and now Aerith found herself plunging head first into the world of showbiz. It was all nice and exhilarating until she was paired up in a runway show with the renowned celebrity, Sephiroth. Now the citizens of Midgar cannot get enough of them. Things can't get anymore awkward when fate enjoys driving them towards one another all the time.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Sephiroth, Aerith Gainsborough/Sephiroth, Zack Fair & Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It has been several years since I have written any fanfiction. Here I am, with the encouragements of everyone in the Aeriseph Discord, am posting a revised version of my old fic. I am a sucker for AU/Rom-com type of fic. This is still WIP and hopefully I will be able to finish this. Rating may change in the future as the story progress. However, the main premise of this story is still rom-com. Enjoy.

“Would you like a flower? It only costs 1 gil and the money will be donated to Midgar Orphanage.” Aerith explained as people walked passed her booth. An old couple smiled at her and proceeded to dig into their pockets for a gil. She gave them the flowers and thanked them. She deposited the gils into a box and smiled.

‘The charity drive is doing really well and the matron will be pleased that she can get those new clothes for the kids.’ She thought silently.

She was so engrossed in counting the money that she managed to collect that she did not realize a man approaching her and grabbed her behind. She stood there, paralyzed with fear. Her mother did say to be careful as there were several reports of girls being molested even in public areas. Slowly, the fear ebbed away to be replaced with anger as she began to come up with several scenarios to overcome this situation.

She reached for the staff at her side and swung behind her, with all of her strength.

Her supposed assailant raised his left arm and shielded her assault. Seeing that, Aerith moved swiftly and shifted her staff and thrust it directly onto his abdomen. Not seeing the assault, he doubled over in pain and started wheezing, having the air knocked out of him.

Satisfied that she got him on his knees, she situated the staff in front of her. “The nerve of you, perverts, assaulting people in broad daylight. Have you no shame?!”

The man who was still clutching his abdomen looked up at her. “You…got it all wrong. That person who assaulted you just ran that way.” He pointed to the man running away into the crowd but as Aerith turned her head, the only thing she saw was the crowd.

“I’m not born yesterday you know. I didn’t see anyone else but you.” She pointed. The man rose to his feet and Aerith readied her staff in case he started to get violent. She gulped as she got a good look at the man in front of her. He was tall and huge as her head only reached his shoulders. He was wearing a cap and sunglasses, adding to his shadiness. Aerith squinted her eyes as she observed the man. He seemed familiar as if she knows him. Even with the sunglasses and cap, it fails to hide his handsome features. His eyebrows were thin and narrow, a sign of being meticulously trimmed to get that crescent shape. He carried an imperious nose and his angular cheekbones carved down towards a strong jaw. He has long black hair that flowed freely down his back. All in all, he has the look of a god.

‘A shame that he is nothing but a pervert.’ Aerith thought sadly.

A crowd was starting to gather around them when they heard the commotion. The man began to look around as he did not want any attention drawn to him since it was his day off. He thought he could have a nice walk in the park. He should have minded his own business but when he saw a man molesting a girl, he knew he needed to stop the man, as his conscience dictates. He began to zero in on said pervert but the man was quicker than he gave him credit for as he fled the scene at a moment notice. He needed to rectify this quickly.

“I can still pursue him if you allow me…” He was cut off as the girl used the stick to stop him from getting away.

“Hey, I’m not letting you go. You are going to apologize and I am bringing you to the precinct…”

Fuming now, the man just pushed the stick away from his face. “If you will just allow me to catch that man, you will know I’m telling the truth.” He stepped to the side and was about to give chase but the girl had other ideas.

Aerith grabbed his long black tresses and pulled to stop him from going anywhere. She angrily tugged harder on his hair and was shocked that it was pulled off of him. She panicked when she thought she had pulled his hair right off of his scalp. She looked down slowly onto her hands and then at him, realizing that she was only holding a wig and the person she assaulted was none other than...

"SEPHIROTH!!" Someone from the crowd shouted.

'Oh no.' Aerith thought. ‘Sephiroth…The Sephiroth.’ She winced thinking about what she had done. ‘Maybe he was telling the truth. He wouldn’t have risked his reputation like that.’

Everyone was beginning to move over to him, ignoring Aerith as if nothing happened. Realizing that everyone was getting closer, he turned around and look disapprovingly at her. With a withering look, he ran off the other direction with a whole crowd of screaming fangirls and fanboys chasing after him. Aerith stood there stunned, with the black wig still in her hands.

"Did I just accused and pummeled 'The Sephiroth'?" She asked no one in particular and look down at the wig. 'I hope no one noticed me.'

“Aerith?”

Aerith turned around to the person who called her, recognition dawning on her face “Tifa? Oh gosh, it is you, isn’t it?”

“It’s me. Long time no see.” Both girls hugged each other. “I have to say, this is not how I thought of meeting you. As amusing as I find you beating the crap out of Sephiroth, he was right. I did see a suspicious-looking man running towards the path he pointed.”

Hearing that, Aerith felt bad for accusing the poor man. She dreaded the moment where she will see her face plastered all over the internet about what happened here. Not to mention, some of Sephiroth’s loyal fans will have her neck for doing that to him.

“Oh no…” She hid her face in her hands.

“Hey, it’s gonna be alright. I bet it will just blow over and everyone will forget it ever happens.”

“I do hope so but enough about that, what have you been up to? It’s been so long and we haven’t seen each other since graduation.”

“I am a talent agent now, scouting and managing models and actors. Speaking of that, I have a proposition for you. Will you like to star in a commercial? I happen to be looking for a model and actress. And seeing you whip out your staff like that, you fit the criteria I am looking for.”

“Me? Starring in a commercial? I…I do not have any experience in acting or…or…”

“That can be arranged and I promise you that you will be paid handsomely.” Tifa took her hands in hers. “You are perfect for this role. You have the look and people will love you for it.”

Aerith gulped and laughed nervously, doubting that it will make her appeal to anyone at all, what’s with hitting one of the most revered individuals on the planet. She was getting ready to turn the job down but then stopped herself when she thought of her mother.

She did not have much luck in finding a job once she finished college. Her mother is still working to make ends meet. It was high time that she be the breadwinner for the family. Chewing her lower lip nervously, she finally made up her mind.

“Alright, I will do it.”

Tifa hugged her. “Thank you so much. You won’t regret this. Here is my card. Don’t worry. I will help you assimilate into the industry.”

“Thanks, Tifa.” She took the card and tucked it safely into her pocket. ‘I guess this is my big break.’

* * *

"What were you thinking exposing yourself in public like that, Seph?" A black-haired man dressed in a matching black coat asked him while pacing in front of said man. “We have to pull down several videos of you being pummeled by a girl from the net.”

Sephiroth rubbed the area between his forehead tenderly and discarded the remaining of his cigarette into the ashtray. "Zack, it is not my proudest moment but I was not trying to expose myself nor do I have that intention in mind." He shuddered at the memory of all his fans chasing after him around the park until he locked himself in the men’s room where they would not be able to reach him. He waited for hours for help to arrive. "It's a long story and I don't wish to relay it." He took out another cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag out of it.

"Alright, alright. I got it. The meeting I had just now gave me quite a scolding about what was on the news and I can't say that President Shinra like it that much."

The silver-haired man shuddered the second time today at the mention of the _man_. "I'm sorry about that. I will make it up to you, Zack."

Zack grinned. "No sweat, buddy. Angeal assigned me as your assistant to take good care of you. Just doing my job." He clasped his shoulder and gave him a reassuring grip. "And I do hope you cut down on the cigarette."

"Now Zack, don't get started with the lecturing. I had enough of it from Angeal. The company wouldn't even allow me to smoke in public so don't deny me in my own home." He smirked and exhaled a gust of smoke. "Besides, I only smoke when I needed to unwind.”

"Yeah…I can see a lot of ‘unwinding’." He gestured to the ashtray filled with a bunch of cigarette buds. "Still, please take care of your health." Zack took another close look at his friend and sighed. "Now that I look closely, it seems that you got thinner. Just look at you. I thought I can leave you to take care of your meal but..." He gestured to his physique. Compared to others, the man is still enormous but to those who knew Sephiroth well, they can easily spot when he has not been taking regular meals.

Sephiroth steadied his friend by the shoulder to stop him from fretting about his figure. "Look, Zack, I'm fine.” He assured his friend.

Zack looked at him worriedly and could not help but remembered what Angeal had told him about Sephiroth's past. The man tends to forgo eating. More than once, Angeal had found him unconscious in his own home. Angeal dubbed those times, the ‘dark days’. This is the reason why Zack was ordered to always monitor Sephiroth’s meal. 

'Seph, we just don't want you to end up like how you did ten years ago. Angeal ordered me to take really good care of you.' He shook his head and tried to put on his best smile.

Sephiroth looked away from the face, feeling guilty for making him worry. “I understand. I will try harder.”

"Alright, let's push that aside now. You have a lot of works waiting for you and I can tell ya, you are not going to be taking any break soon because it will be busy, busy, busy from now on. So, I need you to take better care of yourself, or else, I’m gonna have to force-feed you."

Sephiroth shuddered at the thought of Zack, strapping him on a chair and feeding him, like a baby. “That won’t be necessary. I promise to eat regular meals.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” Zack smiled as he took out his PHS and began browsing it. "Alright, let’s see what you have on your schedule. First of all, you are going to do a new commercial for ShinraSilk shampoo." Sephiroth grunted and Zack chuckled at the thought of it. "Well, you look good every time you did it. You are a natural."

"Whatever, Zack." He took a final drag out of his cigarette and discarded it. He ran his hand through his hair and then examined it with interest.

Zack continued clicking to the next thing on the schedule. "You already got three scripts for two movies and one drama series. I already read the scripts for you and did some research on it. The two movies seem interesting enough and it is based on two bestselling novels. You will be playing the main character in both of it though I found one of the movies a lot more interesting than the other. Well, no point discussing the details with you. I will send you the scripts later. The drama series however will be a little taxing on your schedule but if you can handle it, we will make a slot for that too. Fashion week is coming soon and you will be modeling some of the clothing by Lucrecia Crescent."

"Lucrecia..." Sephiroth muttered, his mind began to supply an image of a woman with long brown hair, who always fidget nervously around him. Once or twice, he even caught her staring at him weirdly. Those gazes of her unnerve him. 'Please don't let her be one of my admirers.' He prayed silently. 'She's old enough to be my mother.'

"And then you still got an album of yours to release and we are thinking about doing a tour next year after the release of your album." He closed his PHS and looked at his friend intently. "Alright, that is all for now." Zack grinned and wiped an invincible sweat out of his forehead. "Oh man, I don't know how you can keep up with this. First, you became an actor, and then you took up modeling, and now you end up singing as well. I can hardly keep up with you."

"Believe me, Zack, doing all of this is better than sitting at home doing nothing.” The silver-haired man glanced out of the window looking deep in thought, his eyebrows etched into a frown. ‘It’s better than being alone with your thoughts.’

Zack laughed trying to stir Sephiroth from whatever thought he was in. "Well, the fangirls will be dying to see you. They will go crazy for more Sephiroth. I bet they are starving for more of your action." He wiggled his eyebrow. "Remember that one time when that fangirl flung herself at you and started..."

"Shut it, Zack. Don't remind me." He rubbed his left side with his hand absently at the reminder of that.

"And speaking of fangirls, I just received a ton of mails for you, and the majority of it is from your fans. I’ve taken a glance but haven’t had the time to sort it out. Why don’t we open some of these mails and see what we have this time? Let me prepare the fireplace."

Ah yes, the fan mails. Whenever it was time to read them, Sephiroth and Zack will sit in front of the fireplace with a poker each, disposing each meaningless letter into the fireplace after reading. It was the only thing amusing about having fans because it is surprising what you find sometimes.

"Oh look, Seph. This one is good.” He cleared his throat. “Dear Sephiroth, I couldn't help but thank the Planet every single day for gifting us with your presence. I don't think I can live in a world without you. I hope you can write back and if you don't, I will attend your next concert, naked."

Sephiroth snorted and pushed his glasses upward with his fingertip. "I think the majority of the fangirls already did just that. The last time a fan did that, the stage crew was enjoying themselves, as I recalled." He gave Zack a sidelong glance and smirked. "You seemed to be enjoying it as well, Zack."

"Aw, Seph. It's hard to be able to find girls these days that isn’t your fan. I guess I should buy myself a silver wig soon if this keeps up." He grinned madly.

Sephiroth shook his head and took another mail and opened it. His eyes widened and chuckled. "I don't think I want to touch this." He gestured to the envelope.

"What’s in it, Seph?" Zack reached out his hand for Sephiroth to pass it to him and when he peered inside, he gasped. "Oh wow, you must be kidding me. Another one?" He put on his disposable rubber gloves and reached into the mail and pulled out a red laced panty. "These fans are crazy about you. What did they expect you to do with all these lingerie they sent." Zack chuckled and began to tease his friend. "Oh Seph, I gave you my lucky, red panty with killer laces. I hope you will think of me when you hold it.” He said in his faux high pitch voice.

Sephiroth's left eyes twitched at the shrill voice Zack did. "Well, I think that's enough mails for you today, Zack. I don't think too much of it is good for you."

"Aw, you are no fun, Seph." With that, he threw the stuff into the fireplace to let it burn with the rest. "Alright, let me see what we have next." He took one mail out of the pile and opened it. "Woh, jackpot. Look at this Seph." He shoved the photos to the silver-haired man, waiting for his response.

"How many do we have of these already?" He asked.

"473 now. Woah, they are hot." He began to look through all the photos and his face was turning into disgust. "Is she... Oh, God..." He threw the photos away and got up. "I think I had enough." He put his hands up in defeat.

Sephiroth smirked and began shoving all of the mails back into the bag. "Just take all of this to the dumpster. I don't need more rubbish in my place." He took off his silver-rimmed glasses and hung it at the front of his shirt.

"But Seph, some letters might be written with good intention."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and look at his right-hand man. "Do you think so?" He gestured at the pile of ashes in the fireplace.

Zack began to rummage through the pile of mails and took out one. "I know it was somewhere here. Ah-ha...I found it. Alright, let's read this one. Dear Sephiroth, thank you so much for taking the time to visit us and for your kind donation for the Midgar Orphanage. We were able to get the necessary items for the kids. You put a smile on their faces that day. The kids will like to thank you as well for your kind patronage. Here's something that they insisted on giving you." Zack began to pull out some drawings and showed it to him. "See, I told you that there's something worth looking at."

Sephiroth took the drawings and look at it one by one. He could not help but smile at the doodles before him. He could easily identify himself inside the drawing. "I'll keep this at my study."

Zack nodded and took the mails with him. "I will just screen through this for you and if I found anything worthy, I will send it up to you."

"Thanks, Zack." He patted his back and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"No problem. I will be going now. Good night." He dragged the bag of mails through the door and closed it after he left.

Sephiroth walked into his study and sat on his black leather chair. He began to look through all the drawings and then he spotted something that caught his eyes. A stick figure with a pink dress and matching red jacket with long brown hair holding onto the figure of himself.

‘It couldn’t be.’ But the similarities are too much and his eyes twitched at the reminder of that afternoon. He still has bruises on his arms and abdomen. It was humiliating when shots of him being assaulted were put onto the internet.

He unintentionally gripped the paper and then released it when he realized he was damaging it. 'Take a deep breath and let it out.' He commanded himself to relax. 'I think I need to get myself a drink.' He opened his drawer and put the drawings into it.

He walked to his mini bar and began pouring himself a drink. He looked out of his window and admired the tranquility that his penthouse offered. Looking at those drawings reminded him of his time in the orphanage. He gripped the glass in his hand and released it gently.

'I have a better life now. Nothing can hurt me again...'


	2. Closet Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I ended up adding more scenes into this chapter. I actually had fun drawing the closet scene. Anyway, if anyone spotted any mistake, feel free to tell me about it. Thanks.

When she agreed on doing all those commercials, she did not realize that she will end up doing more. One thing led to another, she ended up filming 5 commercials in the span of a few weeks. Tifa kept nudging her to take more and she was reluctant to turn it down since it pays well.

When the first few commercials were a hit, requests kept pouring in. Soon, she and her mom will be able to afford a house in the better part of the neighborhood. No more worries about being rob or getting assaulted in the middle of the night when walking home. It will be worth it.

She can already see it now. Picket fences and a bigger garden for her flowers. And maybe someday, she will be able to open her very own boutique. Filming all these commercials is fine and all but she will appreciate it if she can dictate her own life and she still can’t get used to seeing her face on TV and billboards.

Aerith chocked on her drink. 'Oh, Shiva...' She slid deeper into her seat.

Her commercial was displaying on the TV. Tifa smiled at her. “Still not use to seeing yourself on TV?”

"I'm fine. Just caught off guard, that’s all." And she silently thought... ‘When will I stop cringing every time I see myself on TV.’

Tifa grinned. “And there was a time I remembered you as the most bubbly, outgoing extroverted girl on campus and me being the shy, more reserved introvert.”

“I guess I just don’t like how cringy those commercials are. And I don’t feel comfortable being ordered to do something that is out of my control. And how can I lie about a product which I know isn’t like what they advertised. Like the Banoran Apple Juice.”

“What’s wrong with the Banoran Apple Juice. It’s tasty.”

“It’s too sweet, Tifa! It’s all watered down and sweetened with artificial sugar. Taste nothing like the real thing.”

“I guessed you are right. It is too commercialized.”

“And don’t get me started on those slogans.”

They both started laughing at the silliness of it all when the TV started showing news of the passing of a model. The news has been going on for weeks now and it was quite controversial because the model was due to appear on Fashion Week. People have been whispering and gossiping about how the stress of the whole thing has pushed her to overdose herself.

Tifa sighed and rubbed her temples. "The loss of Renee Monique put us in a dire situation. Fashion week is coming soon and we can't find a replacement for her who fits the size that Antoine intended. You won't believe how many models were turned down because of the too-small size of the dresses.”

“Sorry to hear about that, Tifa. It must have been hard for you to scout for anyone in such short notice.”

“Well then, I better get back to work. If I don’t find a model for Antoine soon, I’m doom."

Aerith reached over the table and squeezed her hand. "I'm sure you will be able to find someone soon."

Tifa looked at her closely and then it hit her. "Aerith, come with me." She got up and dragged her dazed friend out of the diner and into her car. "I think I found another job for you."

"Wait, hold on a second. Don't tell me you are thinking what I'm thinking you are thinking right now."

Tifa grinned. “You studied fashion designing back then too so you will know a little about modeling. Besides, I can be your assistant and look after you. Isn't that great? We could be working together every day and who knows, if this event got you noticed by more people maybe you will be able to have your very own fashion line like the one you dreamed of."

"But...But I don't have any experience as a runway model. I’ll have you know studying fashion design has nothing to do with modeling. For now, I only have experience in making commercials and that is entirely a different ballpark." Aerith protested.

"Everyone can be a model nowadays if you got the right training." Tifa winked at her. "And with proper training, I know you can do it. Look, if you think you can't do it, you can quit and I’ll find another person. How's that?"

The pink-clad girl began to ponder on the idea of being a model and things that all models have to do. She shuddered slightly at the hardship that will come along with it but the prospect of getting higher pay and recognition is tempting. "A-Alright, I will do it. I just hope I know what I'm doing."

"Don't worry 'Rith, I will get you tutors and give you extra training myself. We will be the unstoppable duo." Tifa giggled and smiled at Aerith who smiled back.

'Well, I just hope that everything will be smooth sailing from now on.' Aerith thought.

* * *

"Oh thank the Planet you finally found someone who fits. I was beginning to worry that my design won't be able to make it out on the stage. You look gorgeous, darling." He shooed his assistant away after getting Aerith’s measuring.

Tifa gave Aerith a thumbs up. "Thank you, Antoine. I knew Aerith will be able to meet your requirement."

"Aerith...That's a lovely name, sweety." Antoine smiled. "But I don't recall seeing you around. Are you new to modeling?"

Aerith fidgeted under the man’s gaze. "Y-Yeah, sort of."

"Well, you are a real angel. You wouldn't believe how desperate I am, darling. Why if a beggar on the street has the right measurement, I will even take her in." He chuckled and waved his hand for his assistant. "Please get us some wine. This calls for a celebration."

"Oh, I don't drink sir." Aerith refused.

Antoine chuckled and nodded. "Alright. We will be meeting each other soon. I'm looking forward to the fitting and please keep your figure in shape as well. That means you have to take care of what you eat, honey." He stood up and shook her hand and walked out of the room with his assistant in tow.

Tifa walked over to Aerith and clasped her back. "I knew you will be able to fit into his designs. He makes dresses way too small for most of our models to fit but his dresses are one of a kind and the best. Oh Aerith, I can't wait to get you ready for everything. Now let me make the required arrangement and I will contact you as soon as I get it all done."

Aerith nodded, thinking about the foods she has to restrict herself from. "Thank you so much, Tifa. I just hope I can..."

Tifa cut her off before she can doubt herself. "Hush dear, I know you can. Give yourself some credit. All you have to do is pose, catwalk, and look pretty. Just leave the rest to me. So, on Wednesday, we will meet with your coach and after that, we will try out the outfits."

"Coach? You managed to find a coach for me?”

Tifa grinned. “When you know the right person, all doors are open. It’s all about connection.” 

“Alright. Wednesday it is then. Where shall I meet you?"

"I will come and pick you up. I will text you regarding the time later. Now let's get you back home, shall we?"

Aerith nodded and hugged her friend. "Thanks for everything Teef. What will I do without you?"

"Well, I kind of misses your delicious homemade apple pie."

"Got it. Will buy some fresh apples for you tomorrow and get it started."

* * *

"Walk straight girl...No, keep your head up...Leg out...No, the other leg."

Aerith grumbled under her breath and do as her coach instructed. "Yes, Miss Miller..."

"Alright, Miss Gainsborough, that's enough training for the day. I expected more from you and I have you know that I'm one of the best coaches around and if you don't show me any satisfactory result, I will stop this training at once. I have trained the best models there is and I will not have you ruin my reputation." She sneered.

Aerith bowed her head low and apologized. "Yes, Miss Miller. I will do my best. I'm so sorry but I will make it up to you the next time we meet."

"See that you do." The woman in black huffed and strode out of the room leaving Tifa who sat at the corner dumbfounded.

Tifa stood. "Well, that's Miss Miller for you. Don't mind her. She is the best coach around here but she is also the worst people to have around." Tifa chuckled suddenly.

"What's so funny Teef?" Aerith was intrigued now.

"Well, there's only one model out there that drives her nut. She has asked him to be under her tutelage but he refused her every time. The look on her face was priceless but everyone knows what she was really up to. She just wanted to get close to him.”

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, Aerith. Couldn't help picturing her pulling her hair out that one time. Oh, such memories. Come on 'Rith, let's go. We need to meet Antoine to get you fitted into those dresses." She pulled the confused brunette to their next destination.

* * *

Sephiroth was twirling his penknife out of boredom as he and Zack waited for Lucrecia. Both of them went to Midgar Avenue where Fashion Week is going to be held to have a look around the stage. Sephiroth needed to try on the clothes by the designer and see how it looks on the stage. However, they have been waiting for two hours and there is still no sign of her. Zack called numerous times but it went to voicemail.

'What is taking her so long? I've got better things to do.' Sephiroth thought. It is not like her to be tardy. She was always punctual and that’s what Sephiroth liked about her besides her oddity. ‘That means, Zack has to cancel my yoga class.’ He smiled at the thought. Zack has been adamant that he joins yoga, claiming that it works wonder for anyone who is suffering from insomnia. That was the last time he is telling Zack he has trouble sleeping. He knows the kid means well but he doesn’t see the point of it.

"Well Seph, guess you have to cancel your yoga session." Zack clicked on his PHS and rescheduled everything. “That doesn’t mean you are getting away with it. I will just reschedule it.”

“Yes, sir.” The silver-haired man mock saluted and gave his knife one last twirl before pocketing it back. "If she is not coming soon, I will ca..."

"Sorry, I'm so sorry. I brought your clothes right here." Lucrecia bowed apologetically and ushered her assistants to bring out her designs. She gave a nervous smile to Sephiroth and bowed to him again. "I'm so sorry, Mister Sephiroth. I promise you it will never happen again."

Sephiroth nodded and stood up from his chair. "See that you do. My time is precious and it is best if you remember that." He ran a hand through his hair and turned around when his clothes were brought in. Suddenly sensing something amiss, he turned back to her to see her falling forward. He grabbed her out of reflex, cradling her in his arms.

Having the woman this close to him, he felt something odd blossom in his chest. He couldn't put it but it felt really warm and comforting. Never had he experienced it. He shook his head, getting rid of those weird feelings and examined her.

She opened her eyes and quickly shot out of his arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. So sorry."

Zack snapped out of his initial shock and moved towards them. "Are you alright, Miss Crescent?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks for your concern." She smiled at them and then Sephiroth noticed something. He took her right hand and pulled up her sleeve. Lucrecia's eyes widened and snatched her hand away.

"Why is there a tag stating that you were admitted to the hospital 3 hours ago?" Sephiroth asked her.

She shook her head and waved her hands around. "It's nothing. Don't worry. It’s been hectic these past few days and I haven’t been getting the proper rest, that’s all. Nothing a little rest can’t fix. P-Please, just try the clothes on and see if it fits. After that, I will have to take y-your measurement again."

Sephiroth felt reluctant to turn away from her, fearing that she will faint again if he turned his back on her. Finally seeing that she will be alright, he walked to the rack of clothes the assistants pulled out and glanced over his shoulder to her.

"Promise me that you will return to the hospital for a thorough check-up after this. I wouldn't want to exhaust you further."

Lucrecia's head snapped up when she heard him say those words. Her eyes twinkle with happiness and she couldn't help but smile. "I will. Don't worry."

Sephiroth nodded and picked out a long, black sleeved shirt, tight leather black pants, and a white faux fur coat. He took the clothes and went to the makeshift room to change. Lucrecia took a seat after that and rubbed her temple. Zack moved his seat next to her with a worried frown on his handsome face.

"Mind telling me what's all this about?" He asked, gesturing to the hospital identity tag on her wrist. The woman next to him jumped a bit, not expecting him to talk to her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to trouble both of you like this. It... it was nothing. I...I just overworked myself that's all."

"Being a designer must be tough on you but you did a great job. I have you know that Sephiroth likes your design very much. You must have put your heart into it." Zack gave her his famous grin.

Lucrecia blushed. "Really? I...I'm glad that he likes it. It is the least I can do for him." Suddenly, her expression saddened as if something troubled her. She quickly pushes it away when Sephiroth stepped out of the room. He twirled around a bit in front of the mirror and gave a satisfactory nod.

"Not bad. It looks stunning on you." Zack got up and moved behind his friend to examine the work. He then moved closer and whispered to him "Though it makes you look like a lady with that feminine-looking fur coat."

The taller man pushed his friend playfully at the comment. "I think it looks nice." Sephiroth adjusted the coat and gave himself one last look in the mirror.

"Andrea will be happy to hear this. He asked me if you will like to model one or two of his design again." Zack began to reminisce about the time when Seph modeled for Andrea. The world went wild. Who knows he can rock it off with his build though Andrea did have a knack for this.

Sephiroth chuckled before smirking mischievously at him. "If you think I look good in those dresses, Zack..." He put both his arms around the black-haired man's shoulders and gave him a seductive smile. "You just have to say the word..."

Zack blushed and pushed his friend away. "Stop it. You just love making me squirm, don’t you? "

"I only aim to please." Sephiroth mock bowed.

Zack rolled his eyes, thinking about how a certain red-head who also find it fun in teasing the daylight out of him. He remembered how he became the subject of a bet between the trio to see who can enervate him the most. He was just shocked that Angeal was in on the prank as well.

Lucrecia got up after they finished their little friendly bickering and moved to them with a smile. "It's not supposed to button all the way. Here..." She went to Sephiroth and unbutton some buttons until it showed his chest. Her hands rested on his chest for a moment before retreating to her side. She looked him up and down and then to them. "Girls will love it if you showed a little."

Zack snickered. "Oh yeah, I better make sure to put more security around him to make sure none of them tried to make a human pile on top of him."

Sephiroth elbowed Zack earning him a glare from the man. "Thank you for your work. I think you should get my measurement to make adjustments while I tried out the others later. I wouldn't want to keep you here too long."

The woman with soft brown hair nodded. "Alright. Thanks for your concern, Mister Sephiroth. I appreciate it."

"Let's do it in the room then." He walked back into the room he just got out a moment ago. When they got into the room, he began to strip out of the clothes and stand there, with his arms extended. Lucrecia took her measuring tape and notebook out of her pocket. She began her work at measuring his arms, jotting down the size. She then pulled the measuring tape around his chest, her arms brushing him in the process. At that moment, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Sephiroth...'

The silver-haired man jerked away from the sudden skin to skin contact. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at her questioningly. "What are you doing?"

Lucrecia couldn't help but bow and apologized profusely. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I..."

Sephiroth rubbed his bare arm and sighed, trying to come up with ways to calm her down. "Please, the last thing I want to know is that my designer was one of my fans." He tried to joke.

"Oh, no. no. Nothing like that I...."

He raised his hand to silence her. "Good, I will let this little incident slide. I just…I don’t like anyone touching me." He gave her a look and then moved back to her. "If…you can keep your hands to yourself, we can continue.”

"O-of course. I'm so sorry for not respecting your boundary." She began to measure his hips and legs, fretting even more.

Sephiroth couldn't help but wrap his arms around himself. He hasn’t been this self-conscious since _that incident._ He thought he got over it but clearly, it still bothers him to have people touching him when he least expects it. Trying to draw himself back from those thoughts, he inhaled sharply and looked ahead. ‘It will be over soon.’

* * *

Aerith moved behind Tifa as she followed her, showing her the stage she will be modeling on. "Antoine will be coming soon and it will be best if we are the one that waits for him."

"Alright, Tifa." Aerith smiled and looked around the area. She was awed by the stage and the crew. There were models everywhere and all of them were giving her looks. She shrunk back a bit and hurried away from those eyes. She then bumped onto someone and landed on her butt. "Oh, I'm so sorry." When she glanced up, she gasped as she saw who it was.

‘Oh my Goddess, it’s Lucrecia Crescent!’ She was floored. She was one of the fashion designers that Aerith admired during college. She remembered looking up her design and getting inspiration from it for her final year project. And now, she was finally meeting her in person.

"It's alright." Lucrecia got up and helped her up as well. "Are you one of the crew?"

Shaking out of her reverie and held out her hand. "No, I’m one of the models. My name is Aerith."

"Lucrecia Crescent. Nice to meet you." She shook her hand. "You look, lovely dear. Who are you modeling for?"

"I’m modeling for Antoine’s design." She answered, still giddy about meeting one of her idols.

Lucrecia's eyes sparkled and clasp her hands together. "His design is one of the best. It will look great on you. I'm sure."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"Then I can’t wait to see you on the runway with his design. See you on Fashion Week." She bowed and leave with her assistants trailing behind her.

Aerith smiled and walked over to where Tifa was waiting for her. "Sorry for the wait. You wouldn’t believe it but I met Lucrecia Crescent. Oh, Tifa, she is lovely and nice. I can’t wait to see her work. Who is modeling for her?”

“You didn’t know? It’s all over the news who she manages to get to model her design this year.”

Aerith cocked her head and stared blankly at Tifa, waiting for her to tell her.

“Seriously? It’s Sephiroth.”

Immediately, her face changed. “Oh gosh, this means I will have to see him again.”

“Yep.”

“Will he ever forgive me?”

“I’m sure it’s alright as long as it’s a misunderstanding.”

Remembering the look he has given her before leaving that day, she doubted that he will forgive her that easily. She had heard rumors of how he enjoyed bringing down someone’s peg or two if he so chooses or when someone displeases him. To top it off, he did it in such a way that no one can confirm if it was even him. They can’t exactly nail him to it.

Tifa sighed and took Aerith’s hands in her. “It will be alright. I promise.”

“Yea, you are right. I shouldn’t think too much about it. I have to look at the positive side of things. Thanks, Tifa.” She hugged the other girl.

"Alright, alright. Everyone is looking, Aerith. We better hurry or else Antoine will already be there waiting for us."

“Before that, may I excuse myself. I needed to go to the loo.”

“Sure, Aerith. It’s better that you go now since it will take quite long when you started trying out those dresses.”

“Thanks. I will be right back.”

* * *

"Well, that's done." Zack walked into the room seeing Sephiroth on the chair in deep thought. "Is there something wrong?"

"She hugged me." Was all he said.

"Say what? So, she is a fan of yours?" Zack pulled out a chair and sat beside his friend.

"No, she's not but when she hugged me, I felt...comfortable and secure. My body wanted to just sink into her arms and stay there." He began to voice what he felt.

"Uh-huh and I'm sure you just want to get her into your bed."

Sephiroth whacked his head. "Pull your mind out of the gutter, Zack. I'm not planning on doing that. It felt wrong somehow."

"Alright, alright. Geez, you don't have to hit me this hard." He rubbed his head. "Better get change. I brought your bag here already." He stood and move onto the couch at the corner of the room, taking out his PHS to check on the schedule again. “Once you are done, meet me outside. I will bring the car over.”

Sephiroth nodded and proceeded to rummage for a change of clothes.

* * *

Once she got out of the restroom, she found herself lost in the maze of this new place. She thought she will be able to recognize the way back but clearly, her mind was not in the right state today. Just then, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a glimpse of silver hair.

‘Could it be?’ There is only one person in the world with that shade. She turned her head and there he is, walking towards her. He was glancing down on his phone and haven’t noticed her yet. Her mind was pulling her in different directions, whether to walk up to him and apologize once and for all or hide before he notices her. Thinking that she was not prepared yet to deliver her apology, she chose the latter and got into a room next to her, and closed it.

She breathed out a sigh of relief. Now she just needed to wait for a while for him to leave.

* * *

He glanced up from his phone when he saw the door in front of him snapped shut. He blinked twice to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him but then he caught sight of a woman in a scandalous red dress walking towards his direction.

‘Scarlet…’ He groaned, seeing that he did not have the mood to entertain this lady just yet. She has been getting on his nerve and can’t stop flirting with him whenever the two of them meet. She was still talking to her entourage and haven’t noticed him yet. Glancing around, he saw the door in front of him and proceeded to do the most ridiculous thing he will ever do, retreat and hide in a broom closet.

When he shut the door, he realized he was not the only one in the closet, as his back collided with someone. It was definitely ‘a someone’ as that said person gasped.

“Sorry, I just needed to hide here for a while.” He said, trying to calm the person before she screams and alert everyone.

“Oh…It’s ok. I’m hiding from someone too. We can wait it out together.”

‘What are the odds?’ He thought as he tried to see who is this girl over his shoulder. It was dark and the only thing he can make out is her silhouette and that she only reached up to his shoulder. The closet was getting crowded as he tried to fit his bag and body around the spaces available without cramping up on the girl. No matter how he arranged himself, his body still comes into contact with her. He can practically feel her body heat radiating through his clothing.

‘Peachy.’ He tried to close his eyes and relax. He just needed to wait for a while. The awkwardness of the situation was bearing down on them heavily. They can hear each other’s breath as if they are breathing down each other’s ears.

Trying to break the awkwardness, Aerith cleared her throat, much to the dismay of Sephiroth since he was not in the mood to talk at all.

“So, you come here often…I-I mean…oh gosh. Let me rephrase that. I mean…urgh.”

He can’t help but chuckle at the antics and he seemed to relax a bit around her, finding amusement from her blunder. “Yes. Believe me. It seemed like a pattern now, me hiding in places to avoid people. Sometimes, it is easier that way.”

Aerith can’t help but be intrigued by who this person is. The way he said it sounds like there is a hidden meaning behind his words. It sounds melancholic and she can’t help but feel sorry for him.

‘He must be quite famous if he needed to do this often.’ She thought and began screening every possible model in her head to find out who he might be. What she can picture of the guy with her now is that he is tall, muscular, has long and very soft hair that is tickling her face every time he moves or breathes.

And then it hits her. Who else in this place fits those criteria other than ‘him’. She began to sweat profusely, lamenting on what are the odds to be stuck in here with him.

‘Oh gosh, oh gosh…’

“Are you alright?” He asked when he felt her breathing heavily.

“I’m fine. It’s just getting hard to breathe in this confined space.”

“Agreed. I think it is safe to head out now.” He reached for the doorknob and turned. When the door didn’t open, he tried again and again only to realize that the door is stuck. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“What’s the matter?” She asked trying to peer over him to where the door is.

“It’s stuck!”

“WHAT!” She can’t help but exclaim loudly.

“Shhh, keep it down.”

She put her hands over her mouth and nodded in apology. “Sorry.”

He tried to knock the door down but it just wouldn’t budge. Aerith tried to help out as well by helping him push.

On the other side of the door, Zack was walking around trying to find Sephiroth since he has been waiting in the car for some time now, knowing that it wouldn’t take him that long to change. Fearing the worst, he got out of his car and began to walk towards his changing room to find it empty.

‘Where could he be?’ He took out his phone and called but it didn’t manage to connect. ‘That’s odd.’

He walked around the area again and then he spotted Tifa in front of him who was also looking around for someone.

“Hey, Tifa. Are you looking for someone?”

Tifa ran over to him and nodded. “Yea, I’m looking for my model. She has been gone for a very long time. I have checked everywhere and couldn’t find her.”

“Me too. I’m looking for Sephiroth. I can’t find him either.”

That got a reaction out of Tifa as she stood there, thinking about all the possible scenarios. ‘What are the chances that both of them have gone missing?’

Just then they heard banging coming from the closet door. They moved towards it and the banging continued. Zack glanced at Tifa and nodded to her. Taking it as a cue for her to step aside, Zack proceeded to turn the doorknob.

Zack sidestepped out of reflex to avoid being crush as two people came spilling out of the closet. Tifa gasped and when Zack looked over to who it was, he gasped as well.

“Aerith?”

“Sephiroth?”

Aerith groaned and tried to blink a few times to get her eyes adjusted to the bright light. When she heard her name being called, the fog around her mind began to clear and she realized that she was lying right on top of something soft. She glanced down and saw Sephiroth, staring at her wide-eyed, recognition clear on his face.

‘Oh no, he recognized me.’

Panicking, she tried to scramble away from him but her limbs were uncoordinated. She fell back on him, her knee landing right on his groin.

That knocked the air right out of him as he moaned in pain. Tifa pulled her away from him and Zack got to Sephiroth’s side to access the injury.

Peering out of his tear-filled eyes, he can see a crowd beginning to gather around them. ‘Not again.’ Sephiroth thought as he hunched in on himself, trying to alleviate the pain.

Aerith was red-faced, embarrassed by her action yet again. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean it."

Zack tried to pull Sephiroth up. “Come on, let’s get you somewhere private.”

The taller man groaned and leaned on Zack, standing on wobbly feet. Aerith tried to follow them but Tifa stopped her.

"Aerith! What happened?" Tifa asked. “What are you doing in the closet with him?”

“It’s a long story, Tifa. Perhaps another time. Not now.”

“Wait. You should let him cool off first. Besides, Antoine is waiting for you.”

“You are right! I’m so sorry, Tifa. Let me go over there to apologize and I will be right with you.”

Zack deposited him on the couch and went over to the minibar to get something cold.

The black-haired man handed an ice pack for Sephiroth and walked out of the room to give the man some privacy. Once he was outside, Aerith began to ask if Sephiroth is going to be alright.

“He is gonna be fine. I’ll check in on him later but what happened? How did the two of you end up in the closet?”

Aerith tried to come up with a cover story and told him that they were hiding from someone and that the door was stuck. It was the truth but it’s just that Aerith has failed to mention that the person she was hiding from has ended up being in the same closet as her.

Zack gave her his signature smile and crossed his arms, as he began to recognize the girl in front of him. "You are that girl who strikes Sephiroth with a staff that day."

Aerith’s face was red with shame. “Yes. Not my proudest moment.”

“Oh boy, you did him in this time.”

Aerith slapped his arm to stop him from laughing. “I know alright. I’m sorry.”

“Geez, you do pack a punch.” As he rubbed his arm from the sting of the slap. “My name is Zack Fair. Nice to meet you.” He reached out his hand.

Aerith smiled and took his hand. “I’m Aerith Gainsborough. Nice to meet you too and I’m truly sorry. Can you tell him for me? I have to go now.”

“Sure. I need to check on him and see if he needs any help.”

“Is it ok if you message me and tell me how he is doing? I feel really bad and I don’t think I can ever confront him ever after these incidents.” She took out a paper and began scribbling her number on it.

Zack took it and pocketed it. “No problem. Maybe I can bill you for his medical fee.” Aerith blanched at the mention of the medical bill but then Zack began to wave it off. “I’m just kidding. Don’t worry. I will tell you how he is doing later. See ya.”

* * *

"Well, that’s settled. How are you holding up?" The black-haired man couldn't help but smile.

"Why is she here?" He asked when Zack closed the door. The pain was subsiding and he can bear to sit on the chair properly, with the ice pack situated between his thigh.

"She's a new model.” Looking at his friend closely, he realized that he looked a bit peeved. “Don't tell me you are mad because she managed to knock you down twice?" The younger man quirked an eyebrow in question.

Sephiroth grunted to himself. What a small world after all. He couldn't believe that he will meet her again. Isn't the incident in the park enough? He shook his head and began dumping the ice pack onto the table. It seems that nothing good happens whenever they are in close proximity. He should avoid her like the plague.

"Let's go. I need to sleep this off."


	3. Kitty Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth got a new friend.

Aerith was sitting on the floor of the studio when her coach, Miss Miller, came marching in as if she had just spotted her worst enemy. Instantly, Aerith got to her feet seeing how angry and serious Miss Miller’s face was.

"I heard what you did yesterday and the nerve of you. Have you no shame?"

"Wha...I mean...

"Zip it, I'm not going to hear your excuse. This is such an embarrassing situation. You need to know your boundary, girl. Causing a scene right before Fashion Week? Your face is all over the news.” Miss Miller poked her chest and Aerith couldn't help but wince every time she did that.

The brunette absorbed everything she said and suck it in. "I'm sorry but it was a misunderstanding.”

Tifa couldn't stand the scene before her. She stood up and walked over to them. "Look, Miss Miller. If you are here to belittle Aerith, you can just walk away from here.”

The coach gasped and shook angrily. "How dare you ask me to walk away. No one has asked me to walk away unless I'm the one that tells them to." She fumed angrily at Tifa and then to the Aerith. "You two will regret this." She turned from them and stomped out.

Aerith looked at Tifa and bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Tifa. How can this go so wrong? I didn't mean it." She covered her face with both her hands as she rested her aching head. Someone leaked a photo of her and Sephiroth falling out of the closet. They were the talk of the town. Everyone was curious about who she is and what was she doing with Sephiroth. Antoine took it well at least, saying that people will start focusing on her and the dresses she wears.

"I know you didn't mean it and I’ve called up Zack. They are trying to clear up this whole misunderstanding." Tifa patted her back.

"Oh, Planet..." She groaned and slid onto the floor.

* * *

"So..." Zack began, as he did his daily squat routine. "Do you think Aerith is cute?"

Sephiroth was running on his treadmill when he turned his head to him. "Who?"

"The girl you got stuck with, in the closet."

"That's her name?" The silver-haired man pondered and stopped running. He sighed and walked over to the punching bag and started punching it vigorously.

Zack got the cue and moved towards his friend. "So, uhm, yeah I think I'm going to get ourselves some drink. I will get you the usual with a little more ice to it." With that said, he sprinted out of the gym.

Sephiroth paid Zack no attention. 'Why is she here all of a sudden and what are the odds that we will meet again under such circumstances.' He took his towel and wiped his sweat before exiting the gym.

* * *

"Alright Aerith, give us your best smile while you turn around at the end of the stage. Yes, that's it." Tifa instructed her.

Aerith did as told and pose before she turned back. "So how's that?"

"You are getting the hang of it." She gave her a thumb up. "Alright, let's take a break for now."

The brown-haired girl nodded and walked over to the couch and sat. "Good thing you know something about this."

"I was a model once and these things won't be forgotten so easily."

"Tifa, you are amazing. From being a model to managing celebrity. That’s a really big leap."

“Well, I have to take over my father’s business after he…Anyway, let’s just focus on you and get you ready for Fashion Week.

Aerith nodded as she knew when to drop the topic. However, on the topic of Fashion Week, she knew she will bump into Sephiroth sooner or later. She didn’t know if she will be able to face him after incapacitating him twice. "Do you think I should apologize to Mister Sephiroth?"

Tifa frowned, opening her mouth and then shut it as quickly. Aerith wondered if there was something that Tifa was hiding from her regarding what is between Tifa and Sephiroth. Finally, Tifa sighed and smiled sadly at Aerith.

"I guess you should...If you do see him."

* * *

"You needed to see me, Reeve?" Sephiroth stood in front of his PR manager's desk.

“Ah, Sephiroth. Glad you are here. I have something for you.” Reeve bent down and retrieved a cat looking doll from under his table and sat it on his desk. "Meet Cait Sith. He will be your new companion from now on."

Sephiroth raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And why do I need it?"

"Well, first, this is a gift from me. It’s built with an A.I. system and it will respond to you as any normal person does. He can do almost anything. Besides, he makes a great friend."

The silver-haired man turned his back to him and began walking out of the office. Reeve got up and took the doll with him as he stopped in front of Sephiroth. "Alright. The company is trying to sell this robot doll soon and we can increase the sale if you are seen with one too."

"How old do you think I am, Reeve? 5? 12?" Sephiroth raised his eyebrow as he directed his gaze towards the shorter man.

Reeve laughed nervously. "Come on, give Cait a try." He pushed the button hidden in the middle of the crown on his head and the doll came to life, jumping out of Reeve's arms and onto the floor.

"Hi, I'm Cait Sith. What's your name?"

Reeve moved closer to Sephiroth and whispered to him. "He is voice-activated too so tell him your name and he will only follow your orders."

Sephiroth slapped his face with his palm. "This is ridiculous."

"Hi 'This is ridiculous'. Nice to meet you. That's the funniest name I've ever heard, 'This is ridiculous'." Cait Sith said.

Reeve laughed hysterically and Sephiroth glared harder at the man. "I'm sorry Sephiroth. I will overwrite it and let's start over shall we." He took out a chip from his pocket and inserted it into Cait Sith mouth. The robot doll began to beep and Reeve got up again. He gestured for the man standing beside him to give it another go.

Sephiroth inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sephiroth."

"Hiya, Sephiroth. Oh my, you are that celebrity, right? I'm so happy to meet you." He tried jumping up to reach Sephiroth's height to give him a handshake but failed.

Sephiroth looked over to Reeve for an explanation. "He's connected to the world network and that is how he gets his information.” Reeve backpedaled when he saw Sephiroth’s concerned expression. “Don't worry. Nothing of yours will leak out of Cait Sith. It has a program that protects itself from getting hacked. And this version of Cait Sith has a program installed in it that can make it understand its owner better by scanning their mind."

"Hmm, it’s not impossible with the technology these days. But to be able to compress it in such scale. Interesting...So how does this scanning of the mind work?"

"Just look into its eyes," Reeve instructed and the taller man did as told. Cait Sith opened his eyes and began scanning through the silver-haired man. After seconds of staring into the cat's red eyes, Sephiroth felt a tug at the back of his head like his memories were being pulled. Panicked, he jerked his head away but Cait Sith was already done scanning. The robot looked at Sephiroth and gasped.

Reeve looked to the shocked expression on Sephiroth and then to the gaping robot. "Hmm, it seems that there is something very interesting about you, Mister Sephiroth." He chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask. Anyway, think of him as a personal computer. He will tell you all about it."

Sephiroth studied the robot intensely and frowned. 'Could it be…Can the robot see my memories? Indeed, it’s not impossible with today’s technology but still...’ He shook his head and saved the question for later.

"Tell me what else you can do."

Cait Sith nodded and saluted him. "Yes sir. I can dance, and I can sing and oh I can even cook. I am programmed to do all sorts of things. I can even do massages. And if you are particularly frisky in a naughty way, I can even…"

"Enough," Sephiroth ordered and Cait Sith stayed quiet while swishing his tail left and right, waiting for his order. “Fascinating. This is the most lifelike robot that I have ever seen. You are a wonder, Cait Sith.”

"Really?" Cait Sith asked and scratched the behind of his head. "Thank you so much and I will do my best to be at your service, Sephiroth. Hey, can I call you Sephy? It's shorter and it’s easier for me to call you with."

Reeve gave another round of laughter and Sephiroth's eye twitched irritably. "No, you can't."

Cait Sith looked down dejectedly and rubbed the tip of his boot on the floor. "I thought we can be closer with nicknames."

"Come with me," Sephiroth ordered and the robot doll followed him. "I'll see you next time Reeve and thank you for the doll."

"You're welcome and let's hope we can have lunch together sometimes."

Sephiroth nodded and closed the door. When they were back to his home, he picked the depressed Cait Sith up. "You can call me Sephy when no one is around."

Cait Sith's face lit up as best as a robot can. "Sure thing." He hugged his owner and purred happily. "Cait Sith will make Sephy happy because he deserved it."

Reminded by what happened earlier. He looked at the robot and dreaded the question he wanted to ask. "I needed to know what you saw when you scanned me just now?"

The robot scratched his head and smiled. "Nothing much. You seem to be a person with a very mysterious life. You are welcome to share your problems with me. I'm created to do this." Cait Sith smiled and rubbed his whiskers. "Want me to read your fortune? I can do that too."

Sephiroth chuckled and began to walk into his room feeling relieved that the cat saw nothing important of his. "I'm not interested in seeing what lies ahead of me. Maybe you can save it for my assistant, Zack."

"Hmm, very well." He was placed on the bed as Sephiroth headed to his wardrobe to get change.

"Do you need to recharge your battery or do you even have one at all?" Sephiroth asked as he sat on his bed.

"Nope. I'm solar powered. I will stay in sleep mode at night to preserve energy but you can wake me up if you need something." Cait Sith settled himself beneath the blanket and wished Sephiroth a good night.

It was odd talking to a non-living thing but looking at the doll reminded Sephiroth of the time when he requested to have his very own doll when he was young. He didn’t get one of course. He snorted at the memory and laid on his back, trying to get some rest while he can.

* * *

Zack blinked and tilted his head to his right. He then smiled happily and hugged the robot doll in front of him. "He's so cute. Can I have him, Seph huh? Can I?"

Sephiroth shook his head and smiled at them. "A puppy wants a cat." He chuckled lightly and headed to the kitchen.

"Hey, stop matching me up with a puppy. I'm going to get Angeal one day for telling everyone about the nickname." He hugged Cait Sith tightly and scratched the top of his head. "What else can you do?"

"I can dance." The doll answered. Zack looked at it and grinned. When Sephiroth stumbled upon them, they were dancing with each other.

"Seriously?" He asked and shook his head. "I wonder what else you _wouldn't_ know how to do."

"I can do almost everything and I know everything. That reminds me, I've been meaning to ask. Does it hurt to get that Prince Albert piercing of yours?" He pointed at Sephiroth's lower region with Zack's eyes following his gloved paw.

Sephiroth stared at the doll while Zack’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yea, you see, when I look you up on the web, this is the thing that came up.”

The silver-haired man coughed and looked away, an obvious blush around his cheek.

"Prince Albert's piercing you say?" Zack raised an eyebrow and grinned mischievously. "Now that's hot Seph. No wonder you are good with the ladies. You know what I mean. So, when did you got it?"

Sephiroth rubbed his face and shot Cait Sith a glare before looking at Zack. "Look, it was a dare by Genesis. I was 16 at that time. People do stupid things when they were young." He crossed his arms around his chest, defensively.

Zack burst out laughing like a mad man and slapped his right knee. "Oh god. That's priceless. Who would have thought the Great Sephiroth doing stupid things?” He tried to sober up and straightened himself. "With all the leather get-up you have, I wouldn’t be surprised you have a piercing such as that."

"What does that have to do with leather?” Sephiroth asked and then it hits him. “Are you implying that I'm a sadomasochist, Zack? That I’m ‘sick’?" He narrowed his eyes dangerously at the said man.

“No, I mean, uhm…it’s just…”

"It’s that what you think of me?”

“No Seph, that’s nothing wrong with liking a certain thing. You have your preference and…”

“The only 'PERSON' who liked this kind of stuff isn't me I can assure you." He hissed in anger and Zack was taken aback by his sudden outburst. Zack hasn’t seen him like this since Angeal left with Genesis.

Cait Sith sensed the danger and moved in between them, acting like he was malfunctioning, twitching like he was having a seizure.

Sephiroth’s rant was disrupted when Cait Sith dropped near his feet. He bent down and inspected it, followed by Zack.

"Is he alright, Seph?"

"I don't know." He shook the doll by its shoulders and both of them were shocked when the robot jumped up, standing on its feet as if nothing happened.

"Wow, what is going on, guys? Suddenly my head started to spin and then pow." The robot punched his other palm for added effect. "I guess I have to run a system checkup on myself later. Sephiroth, why don't you take a break while Zack shows me that toy store he promised me.

"When did I..." Zack was cut off when Cait Sith pulled him by his pants.

"Come on, let's hurry up. Go, go, go!" He pushed the black-haired man outside and he then turned to Sephiroth who was looking at them with a calculating expression. "Don't worry, Sephy. We will be back in a jiffy." He hopped and reached for the doorknob, closing it behind them.

* * *

When they were out of the building, Zack looked at the robot. "You were trying to divert Seph from going full throttle on me, isn't it?" He asked with a smile.

Cait Sith stopped walking and looked up at the man angrily. "If you treasure your friendship with Sephiroth, you should steer clear on certain topics. It is very bad."

"Is there something the both of you know that I don't know?"

The robot was taken aback and shook his head furiously, mentally scolding himself for revealing too much. "N-No I-I mean...Nothing. It's just… That is no way to say that to a dear friend, isn't it?"

Zack looked at him suspiciously. There's something that he was left in the dark with but he decided to drop it. "Alright. I will ask for his apology later."

"Hmm, that’s settled. Since I helped you escape Sephiroth's wrath, why don't you take me to a toy shop then."

Zack looked at the doll and smiled. "You serious? Why would you want to visit a toy store when you are a toy yourself?”

"No more questions. Just go." He dragged his pants again and Zack complied with his request.

* * *

Sephiroth stared at the door and wondered what came over him to burst out in front of Zack. It was unbecoming of him that he did not have a better handle of his emotion. He stared at his shaking hands and headed straight to his medicine cabinet. Once he found the bottle, he took a few of the pills and consumed it.

‘Zack didn’t mean it. He didn’t know.’ He tried to convince himself. He tightened his fists and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself but to no avail. He can feel phantom hands feeling his body up and down, the memories came flooding back. He quickly ran to his bedroom.

He curled on his bed, trying to will the memories away.

‘He can’t hurt you anymore…It’s in the past. Nothing can hurt you anymore.’ He kept repeating it like a mantra.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE AFTERWARDS**

Sephiroth groaned for the thousandth time. Seems like Cait Sith won't be parting with that obnoxious yellow microphone any time soon. Zack kept apologizing but when the robot begged him to buy it for him, he couldn't resist. He looked so cute with that little microphone of his. However, like usual, he never really put much thought into what will happen afterward.

Cait Sith with a microphone is a force to be reckon with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to convey Sephiroth's mental health issue. Again, thank you so much for reading.


	4. Internal Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating. It has been really hectic last month trying to prepare students for their exams. Not to mention, marking tons of papers and keying in the marks. 
> 
> Just wanted to upload this real quick. Might need to proof-read it again. There might be things that I needed to change since I have new ideas for how the story progress. We shall see how it is. Hopefully the next chapter can be posted faster. And as usual, drew the dress for Aerith as best as I can. Hope you enjoy it.

"Oh Tifa, I'm really nervous.” Aerith wringed her hands together. “There are a lot of people out there. What if I tripped on my dress? What if I fall on the stage? What if my hairdo drops half way when I'm in the middle of the catwalk?" Aerith fretted.

Tifa got up from her chair and walked over to the pacing Aerith. "You will do fine. I have faith in you."

"Thanks." She clasped her hand together and she couldn't help but noticed every models looking at her, whispering among themselves. She hung her head and walked over to a corner with Tifa in tow. "Hey Tifa, I can't help but notice that everyone is staring at me."

Tifa looked around and patted Aerith's back. "They are just jealous that you got to tried out Antoine's dresses. Don't pay them any mind. Just go out there and do your best."

Feeling more determined, Aerith nodded. "Alright. I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit. Alright, Antoine is here. Let's get you ready." Both of them turned towards Antoine as he sauntered over to them, looking as fabulous as always.

"Looking fabulous tonight, ladies. God, you don't know how anxious I am about this all too special moment. I can already feel it in my grasp. The achievement I have been longing for." Antoine took Aerith's hands and twirled her around with him.

Tifa and his assistants looked at each other and shook their head. "Antoine, I think we should get Aerith ready."

"You're right my dear. Off you go." He shoos them and gestured for his assistants to assist them.

* * *

Tseng opened the door of the limousine and stood beside it as the two passenger got off. "Good evening, sir."

"I'm counting on you and the Turks to do your job properly tonight. Everyone around the world is here for the show tonight. I expect no trouble to befall the event tonight."

"Yes, President Shinra."

The president nodded his head and walked to the entrance where all the reporters began taking photograph and questioning him. Tseng turned his head away from the president to the vice president who was still standing where he got out of the limousine.

The younger heir smirked and gestured over to his father. "It's typical of my father to want reporters swarming around him, isn't it, Tseng?"

Tseng just stood there neither moving nor answering the question. "Vice President Rufus. Hope you will have an enjoyable night."

"Of course I will… When I have one of the models in my arms after the show tonight." He smirked at the head of the Turks and walked to the entrance.

Tseng shook his head and began directing the other Turks. "Reno, Cissnei, I want you two to be stationed here at the entrance. Rude and Elena, you will take the back entrance. Those who was ordered to stay inside will follow me and the rest of you all will be on the lookout on each of the buildings surrounding this one."

* * *

"I'm so excited. They are so many people out there and the news are all about this." Cait Sith jumped up and down. He took out his megaphone and began directing Sephirorth's crew around. "You! You are not doing his hair right. Put more of those glitters in it. I like shiny. Everyone like shiny stuffs, right? And you, iron those clothes properly. We wouldn't want to see any wrinkles on it, don't we?"

"But it's supposed to be wrinkled." The assistant protested as he held up the cloth Cait Sith mentioned.

Cait Sith surveyed the cloth and walked over to Sephiroth who was sitting on the chair, with assistants getting his hair and makeup ready. "Hmm...I don't know why but it looks kinda girly on you Sephiroth." Just as he finished that sentence, his head was met with a punch from Sephiroth. He yelped and caressed his head like it was in pain. "Ouch...My head is twirling."

"You shouldn't feel any pain, Cait Sith and put that megaphone away. You are embarrassing me." The assistants around him began to snicker, amused by the scene as they have never seen Sephiroth behave this way. No one dared to joke around Sephiroth like Cait Sith did. The man was just too cool for any of them to get any closer. It was refreshing for them to see this other side of him.

"Yes Sephiroth, sir." He hung the megaphone around his neck by the string attached to it.

Lucrecia chuckled and walked over to the robot, kneeling to his level. "I can't believe they managed to create something like this. It's so real and life-liked. You are amazing."

"Why thank you, Miss Crescent. I think you look absolutely spectacular as well." The doll bowed.

"You are really lovely you know that." She scratched his head and smiled. Cait Sith purred in response and Sephiroth snorted, his lips twitched up into a smile.

Zack slid the curtain wide and got in holding a stack of papers in his hand. "Alright, the show is going to start in an hour. Everyone is here..."

"Yes, everyone is here." Someone slid the curtain away and stepped in. Everyone turned their head to the person and gasped.

"Genesis..." Sephiroth said as he got out of his chair.

"Weren't expecting me, were you? Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."

Sephiroth shook his head and sat back down. "Loveless again."

"Good to see you as well, Sephiroth.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Why, to see you of course.”

“Hmm…”

Before Genesis can response, someone cleared his throat. He turned his head to the side and smirked.

"I'm glad you can make it here, Angeal. The 3 friends are reunited once again."

Angeal nodded to Sephiroth. "Long time no see. How are you Sephiroth?"

"I'm fine and I hope you are doing fine as well." He nodded back. Zack smiled and ran to Angeal for a hug.

"I missed you, man. Why didn’t you tell me that you are back?" Zack broke the hug and looked at his mentor with shining admiration.

Angeal chuckled and shook his head. "Still as eager as a puppy, eh? I hope you are not giving Sephiroth any trouble."

"Aw man Angeal, not in front of everyone." He hung his head as Angeal laughed heartily.

Genesis began to tear his gaze away from Angeal and Zack to observe Sephiroth. “ _He_ is here tonight. Are you alright, Sephiroth?”

Sephiroth gritted his teeth. “I’m fine. Do not be concerned.”

Genesis and Sephiroth stared each other down when Lucrecia stepped in between and pushed Sephiroth gently. "It's time for you to get changed." Lucrecia patted him gently on the shoulder and ushered him to the changing room.

The red head smirked and turned to Angeal. "Come on Angeal. Let's go. When the war of the beasts brings about the world’s end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting."

Angeal stared at Genesis's retreating back and then turned to Zack. "How's Sephiroth lately? Did he behave strangely?"

"He's doing fine. Seph is being Seph though he did have a little outburst a few days ago." He grinned. "Like I promised, I will take good care of him."

Angeal nodded and smile at his disciple. "I'm glad I can count on you to look after him. He...I bet he hated me for choosing to go with Genesis as his personal assistant rather than him. Genesis is my best friend and I can't possibly turn him down..."

"I understand Angeal and so does Seph."

The older man smiled and ruffed Zack's hair. "I'm glad you are there for him, Zack."

Zack swatted Angeal's hand from his head and combed his hair back in place with his fingers. "You can count on me and please stop messing my hair. It took me about an hour to get it right."

With that, Angeal laughed again and Zack pouted at his mentor. "Alright puppy. I have to go now. I'll see you around."

The spiky haired man waved to his mentor and said his goodbye. He was staring off into the space where Angeal once was and memories of the time he spent with the man came back to him. Cait Sith walked over to Zack's unmoving form and shouted at him through his megaphone. The man shook out of his reverie and narrowed his eyes at Cait Sith.

"Why you...I shouldn't have gotten you that megaphone." He tried to snatch the thing away from the cat but Cait Sith was more agile and faster than him. In the end, Zack punched the side of the robot's head and snatched it while he tried to regain his composure.

"Hey! That's not fair. Everyone knew where to hit me." The robot held his head in between his hands to steady his spinning vision. "I might get short-circuit if everyone keeps doing this." He rubbed his eyes and sniffed.

Zack shook his head with a smile and scooped Cait Sith up into his arms. "Aw come on. I bet you can be fix easily. Alright, let's put that aside and tell me today's stock and which one I should be buying."

* * *

"Alright everyone, hurry it up. I want this girl to shine tonight!" Antoine said as Aerith sat in the chair being plucked, teased, painted on. They undressed her and she couldn't help but blushed as they helped her get into the dress.

"Alright, darling. You look almost perfect."

The assistant let her hair loose and began combing it.

"You have wonderful hair. Don't ever cut it." One of the assistant said as Aerith's long tresses waved down to her hips. "Some extra extension will look great with the dress."

"You look really pretty, Aerith. Everyone will be falling to their knees when they see you."

"Move aside, girls. Let me do some last touch up for my angel." Antoine shoved everyone aside and began working on Aerith.

The audience stood quiet as the music began to play and the models came out. Everyone clapped their hands as models began walking down the runway. They twisted and turned, posed and continued to walk.

Aerith stood behind the curtain, nervous, breathing deep. The light shining through the crack, reflecting the silver glitter on her eyelids.

"Don't be nervous, my dear. You will do just fine and nothing could go wrong with that dress of mine." He laughed. The music changed again and that was Aerith's cue to go. " It's your turn. Now go!" He said as he shoved a small bouquet of flowers into her hands. She moved slowly as the song started and she went through the curtains making a delicate entrance.

Everyone quieted and leaned forward in their seats as she walked slow, along with the song's melody. Zack rubbed his eyes as he looked up from his seat to the angel walking on the stage. "She's beautiful." He muttered and Cait Sith nodded his head in agreement.

Aerith's white dress was stunning as everyone began to pay her full attention. The dress was short in the front and her upper thighs were exposed. The back of her gown was long that it trailed down the path. Her hair was let down in waves that each side covered her breasts. Her entire body had glitter and the lighting on the stage made her shine like an ethereal being. Her bare feet showed her painted toes. Her hands holding the white bouquet of flowers completed her look of a flower goddess.

[ ](https://i.postimg.cc/fy09g2VM/aeri-model.png)

When she reached the end of the runway, Aerith began to twirl on stage, letting her hands loose, showering everyone on the front row with the white flowers she held. President Shinra clapped, enjoying everything. Rufus eyed Aerith closely and smiled to himself.

The audience shouted and whistled going wild when the music stopped. Everyone stood up and gave Aerith a standing ovation as Aerith waved at them before walking back. She walked back toward Antoine who can't seems to contain himself. Aerith began to breathe and let it out slowly. "Did I do alright?"

"Alright! You were more than alright! You were awesome my dear." He began sobbing in his handkerchief mouthing, 'You're too beautiful.' over and over again. Aerith giggled but stopped when she saw who walked in front of her.

"You did very well for being a first timer."

Aerith was left speechless at seeing Sephiroth here, dressed in a beautiful black, silk kimono with half of his hair pinned up while the other half was left flowing over his shoulder and down his back. Everyone stared at him and squealed in delight at seeing the breathtaking display.

This is the first time that they have properly met under a better circumstance. Several things came into her mind as she stared at the legend.

One, that Sephiroth is extremely tall as she stood in front of him. Like really tall. She literally had to tilt her head very far back in order to look into his eyes. Second, he is even prettier in person and that is unbelievable.

‘Look at those eyelashes…that lips…oh my…I need to know his beauty routine. That skin is just flawless.’ Aerith is green with envy. ‘Nah, maybe it is all cosmetic surgery…Right?’

She began to realize that everyone was looking at them and she has to do something or else she will look like a fool.

‘But who wouldn’t just freeze at the sight of the Great Sephiroth. Think Aerith, think. You have to apologize to him, remember? Or should I introduce myself properly first? Oh, what should I do to make a better impression.’

Her mind was running a hundred miles per hour and finally taking a great leap, she walked over to him and smiled.

“Yo.” She uttered and she really felt like hurtling herself over the nearest cliff.

She shook herself before finally able to mutter an apology before walking away, embarrassed.

Sephiroth stared at her and shook his head. ‘What a weird girl.’ He thought but smiled at the way she flustered when she looked at him. With one last look, he turned towards the stage, mentally preparing himself for the show. After all these years, he was still nervous walking on the runway and not to mention that _he_ is out there tonight as well. He closed his eyes and began telling himself that everything will be alright. At least he has his Masamune with him. He felt safer just having it by his side. He was glad that he requested Lucrecia to try and incorporate a look that will be able to compliment his sword.

The music began to play and he walked out to the runway.

Everyone awed at the sight of him and the infamous long sword on his hips that was rumored to be the sword that slain hundred in one strike. As he reached the middle of the runway, he unsheathes his sword and began performing some simple kata. Everyone gripped their seats as they saw him handle the sword, expertly. It was frightening yet so beautiful as his hair flew behind him when he twirled. His kimono was opened in the middle, showing his sweat covered chest.  
  


President Shinra's eyes shone in a perverted gleam as he gripped his seat with excitement at the display of the silver haired beauty. Rufus who was sitting beside him as he looked at his father with disgust. When the show ended, Sephiroth bowed and walked back. The president gestured for Tseng and whispered something to him. The Turk nodded and walked off. The president got up as well and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comment is greatly appreciated as encouragement. I do love hearing your thoughts about it and how I can progress the story further.


	5. Wardrobe Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The program was unexpectedly changed. How will Aerith handle this new change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wait and also comments. Finally, the next part of the runway.

Lucrecia walked with determined steps. When she saw the smile on Sephiroth’s face as he looked at Aerith, she had an idea. She began to zero in on her target and found him surrounded by his assistants as he toasted to everyone.

"Antoine...If you have a minute, I will like to talk to you about a collaboration."

Antoine took a sip from his glass and smiled softly. "Lucrecia my dear, good to see you and what is this collaboration you speak of.”

She smiled and whispered to him what she had in mind. Both of them smiled at the idea and nodded in agreement.

Lucrecia began to walk back to her model, smiling all the way knowing that thing will work out beautifully. She stepped into their dressing room and saw Sephiroth hunched forward in his seat, with his hands on his face. Zack was looking on to him with concern. She looked at Zack for answer and he shrugged not knowing what happened as well. Concerned, she rubbed his back. He turned his head and Lucrecia smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, still rubbing his back.

Sephiroth nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little headache. Nothing to be concerned about."

The woman frowned and nodded in understanding. She then patted his back gently and smiled at him. "Well, your schedule was changed and you can get some rest before your next show. This will be your last modelling for the night."

His head perked up at that and looked at her questioningly. "What about your other designs?"

"Sephiroth, it is alright. The last one is going to blow everyone away. All I need you to do now is get some rest."

The silver haired man smiled and laid his head on the counter. "Alright. Thank you very much for your kind consideration."

* * *

Aerith finished modeling her fifth dress and sighed in relief. "Alright. One more to go." She took off her previous dress and put on another one. Tifa helped her into the dress and fixed her hair a bit.

"How are you faring?"

"One more to go and I can’t wait to hit the sack." She sighed. Just then, Antoine walked to them, smiling cheerfully.

"Alright, Aerith. You are all set to go. This is your last show for tonight and might I say, this dress of yours is the most beautiful one I have ever designed and I need you to be extra, extra careful."

“I will, Antoine.”

“Alright, now get moving. The show is on, baby." He pushed her out of her dressing room and led her to the stage. She stopped in her track when she saw him again, standing there with his designer as if waiting for someone.

"Sorry for the wait, Lucrecia darling. She's here now." Antoine dragged her by the arm and she was now standing there facing 'him' again.

"She's the one I'm waiting for?" Sephiroth asked when he saw who was to be his partner on the runway.

"Sephiroth, Antoine and I thought that by pairing both of you together on the runway, it will look better. Coincidentally, our designs seem to complement very well."

"Both of you will look so good together. Like a couple on the runway. You see the theme here, don’t you?” Antoine gushed.

Both models stared at him and began to look away, feeling awkward. "We are not a couple." They said in unison and looked at each other in shock.

Lucrecia and Antoine smiled to each other. "I think it will turn out just fine, Lucrecia dear."

"I think so too." She smiled and turned to Sephiroth. "Now put on your best look."

"You too my dear." Antoine straightened her dress.

Both of the designer nodded and pushed both of them out on the stage. They staggered for a bit and tried to remain calm as both of them walked down the runway, clenching their jaws shut. Sephiroth tried not to think too much of his hypothesis that whenever he met this girl, he will end up with some catastrophe. He tried to shake the thought away and put on a brave front.

As they were walking down the long runway, they can see people gaped and some of them awed that Sephiroth will be modeling with someone on the runway.

Both of their clothes left everyone baffled as well. It looked almost like something designed for kings and queens to complement each other. Sephiroth was wearing a long sleeved coat with gold trimming on his shoulder. It opened at the front revealing his toned chest and stomach. Coupled with a simple black pants with a white sash hanging loosely down his left leg and back where three silver thin chains, linking the sash together from the front to the back.

Aerith’s dress was a Grecian inspired, white flowing dress. At the midsection of her arms where cuffs were holding her flowing sleeves, leaving her shoulder and upper arms bare. Aerith was really proud of the dress when she first saw it. There were thin chains running around the cuffs and the long sleeves. She smiled with confident as she walked on the runway, swaying her sleeves a little to make it flow behind her.

Sephiroth tried to look natural without clenching his jaw and fist too much. His headache wasn't helping him either. His pain affected his eyesight as his vision began to blur as they walked nearer to the spotlight.

‘I guessed it was a bad idea to take that many pills before doing this runway.’ He tried to squint his eyes from the all too bright light. His headache came back tenfold and out of reflex, his left hand reached out and grabbed Aerith's right hand to help steady himself.

Aerith was shocked but tried not to show it while she was walking on the runway. She smiled and turned her head to him. "Are you alright?" She whispered.

He didn't respond to her question as they kept walking with their hands held together. He was sweating and Aerith could have sworn that he looked paler than usual.

‘Something is not right.’ She thought. Just when they were mid-way through the runway, Sephiroth stepped onto her dress and before Aerith could do anything, the dress started to rip at the side.

‘Oh no!’ She gasped as she tried to hold the dress back together. The shock from her seemed to snap Sephiroth’s out of his reverie. He looked at Aerith to see what happened and immediately began to piece in what has occurred. Quickly, he scooped Aerith into his arms to hide the tear and began to walk the rest of the runway, with her in his arms. Everyone gripped their seats as they saw the proceeding.

When they make it to the end of the runway, he began to twirl her around. The combined effects of their clothes, fluttered behind them, leaving everyone gasping. All the reporters took their pictures when they reached the front. Everyone applauded and stood up.

Both of them were amazed by the response. The audience shouted and whistled as everyone applauded. Both of them bowed before heading back, with Sephiroth still carrying Aerith in his arms.

Lucrecia and Antoine cheered at their successful plan. Sephiroth deposited Aerith when they stepped behind the curtain. Antoine gasped as he saw the tear on Aerith’s dress.

“Oh no, no, no…My beautiful dress. It is ruined. How could this happen?”

Sephiroth stepped in before Aerith and apologized. “It was my fault. I stepped on her dress. I will pay for it.”

Antoine blinked and sighed deeply. “As much as I wanted to be mad, the show tonight was really successful and I should be thanking you for thinking on your feet at the very last minute. Did you hear the applause? Both of you were amazing. Everyone was shouting and screaming." Antoine squealed in delight.

Aerith smiled brightly and turned to Sephiroth. “Thank you so much, Mr Sephiroth but are you feeling better now?”

Sephiroth looked over to Aerith and began to smile softly. “I will. Do not be concerned.”

Aerith nodded. She was star-struck. Everything happened so fast. She did not imagine that being swept off her feet can be this exhilarating. She still felt giddy and light headed from it all.

As she was contemplating this, she heard someone clapping their hands. She glanced up to see none other than Rufus Shinra, heir to the Shinra Corporation standing just in front of them.

“The show was spectacular and may I say, it was absolutely stunning, especially you, Miss Gainsborough.” He took her hand and began to kiss it. Aerith blushed as she has never been on the receiving end of such gesture before.

“Thanks.” She uttered, not sure what else to say.

The heir smirked and placed his hand at the small of her back. “Care to join me for dinner? My treat.” He asked as his hand began to caress her back.

As Sephiroth stood there, witnessing what is happening right in front of him, he began to have flashes of memories playing in his head. The phantom hand, lingering on his back, caressing him as it moves lower. He shut his eyes and began to breathe in and out to get rid of the memories.

“Uhm, I still have a lot of unfinished business here, Mr Shinra.” Aerith tried to wiggle her way out.

“You heard her.”

Both Aerith and the Shinra heir turned to Sephiroth who was walking over to them and hovered close behind her.

Rufus smiled. “I can wait for you, my dear.”

Aerith glanced over to Sephiroth and saw that he was not looking fine. Sweat was beading down his forehead and if she squints enough, she can see the tremors on his hands but he tried not to show it by hiding it behind him.

“Mr Sephiroth, I can handle it here. You better get some rest.” She locked eyes with him and nodded her head, trying to convey to him that she can take of things here.

Sephiroth took in the scenes as much as he can with his pounding headache. His mind began to suggest that maybe this was what she wanted all along, to play hard to get like every other models when confronted with the Shinra heir himself and here he is, foiling her plan.

“Alright,” He conceded. “If you will excuse me, I’ll take my leave now.” He nodded to them and began to walk over to his changing room.

Aerith waved her hand as he walked away. Reporters were rushing into their changing area to interview Antoine on his latest designs. He was more than happy to answer all of them. When asked about the part why he decided to do a collaboration with Lucrecia, he just said that it was their last minute decision to put them two together. The reporters nodded and kept asking questions.

Aerith looked over to Rufus and began to move out of his grasp. “Thank you so much for the offer, Mr Shinra but I will have to decline. Maybe some other time.”

Rufus was shocked that someone rejected his offer but composed himself immediately, clearly intrigued. “It is no problem. Some other time then. I will see you around, Miss Gainsborough.”

Aerith nodded and moved away silently. She headed to the changing room and shed out of the dress with the help of Tifa.

"It was awesome. Your face will be all over the papers tomorrow. How do you feel?" Tifa asked as she held her dress over her arm.

"Tired. I'm just glad this is over and done with. I don't even know if I wanted to continue committing myself in this industry. This is the first time I did a runway and I nearly embarrass myself in front of everyone. Not to mention, 'the all too great' Sephiroth just swept me off my feet." She began to put her stuffs into her bag and zipped it up. “And speaking of that, I haven’t even properly apologized to him yet.”

"Mind telling me what happened back there?” Tifa stood in front of Aerith waiting for an answer.

Aerith just shrugged, not knowing what just happened as well.

* * *

Sephiroth sat down heavily on his chair and began to inhale deeply. Cait Sith and Zack was jumping up in excitement when Tseng walked to them and bowed to Sephiroth. "Sephiroth sir, the president will like to see you at the Queen Room."

The silver haired man eyes widened and began to gripped the arms of his chair. He nodded in understanding to the Turk. "Did he say anything else?"

"Nothing. He just wanted to meet you, that's all."

"Tell him I’m not feeling well." He gestured to the Turk that his business here is over. Tseng nodded and walked out of the room.

Zack looked over to Sephiroth and began to pat his back.

"I bet the president just wanted to congratulate you. Everyone was so excited about the show and the reporters couldn't stop flashing their cameras. This is even wilder than anything you have ever done. All of them are asking who is that girl you modeled with. They need stories and what do you want me to tell them?" Zack clapped his hands together and looked at his friend eagerly.

"Take me home." Sephiroth muttered as he got up and leaned against the wall.

"Uhm...That's not exactly the thing I want to tell them." Zack peered at his friend a little closer and his eyes widened in shock. "Seph, your nose is bleeding. I’m getting you to the hospital."

"NO! Don't you..." He was seeing black spots around him as he tried to steady himself. "Just...Get me back home." He pinched his nose and tilted his head.

Lucrecia walked in finding Sephiroth bleeding from his nose. She panicked and began asking everyone for an ice pack. "Sephiroth, are you alright? I think it's better if we bring you to a hospital."

"NO," He exclaimed and then exhaled to regain his composure. "No hospital and that's final." He said specifically and sat on the chair. Cait Sith came rushing in with an ice pack, handing it to Lucrecia. She thanked the android and placed the ice pack between the bridge of Sephiroth's nose and forehead.

"Now I need you to hold onto this for a while until the bleeding stop.”

"You had me worried there, Seph. You have been having frequent nose bleed lately. Don't you think you need to get a checkup? I can call Doctor Hojo for an appointment."

"Never mind. I will drop by to the hospital tomorrow. I need to see him for something else as well." He took the ice pack away and wiped his hand. "Thank you so much for your hard work, Lucrecia Crescent. We'll be seeing you again soon."

Lucrecia nodded, knowing fully he meant she should be leaving now. "You're welcome and see you soon. Please take care." She packed her stuff and left the place, reluctantly. She waved her assistants goodbye and walked out of the building.

"Lucrecia..."

Her head perked up at the sound of her name. A man with long black hair was leaning against his red BMW. She ran over to him and sobbed on the front of his shirt. "Vincent, I couldn't even do anything for him. He was sick and I couldn't even be there for him. How many nights has he spent all alone without his mother to look after him?”

Vincent wrapped the woman in his arms and comforted her the best he can. "There was nothing you can do back then, Lucrecia. At least you got to see him, isn't it? He is a grown man now. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

The woman in his arms nodded and wiped her tears. "You're right. Being with him now is all that matter. Thank you Vincent, for being here for me when I make a total fool out of myself like this."

Vincent smiled and opened the door to the car. "Come on, let's go home. It's been a long night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed this part many times because I wanted it to happen a certain way. Hopefully I was able to connect it to the future chapters. Thank you for reading.


	6. Of Doctor's Visit and Motorcycle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update and hope that I managed to convey whatever is in this chapter without revealing too much but also leave enough bread crumbs for you to catch it.

Sephiroth adjusted his blonde wig and sunglasses as he got out of the cab. Zack wanted to take him here but driving here in his distinguishable McLaren will attract a lot of attention so he decided to take the cab instead. He stepped into the hospital and nodded to the nurses. Everyone was used to a blonde-haired guy seeing Doctor Hojo every month and knew when to expect him, though they are still some nurses that bother him even with his long, wavy blonde wig.

He had no trouble navigating the hospital to where Hojo’s office is. He turned the knob and marched into the room. He sat on one of the chairs and placed his feet on top of the table. The person sitting behind the table was shaken out of his concentration as two boots were situated on top of his papers. He frowned and dropped his pen.

"Do you mind removing your feet away from my reports? We know how nice your designer shoes are so you can stop taunting me.” He sneered and began to observe the man in front of him. “Do I even want to know where these shoes have been?"

"And good evening to you too, 'father'." He emphasized the word, smirking when he saw the effect it has on Hojo.

"I told you a thousand times that I'm not your 'father'. I'm only your adoptive father and you should be calling me, Doctor Hojo." He ordered and ran a hand through his greasy hair. Sephiroth's mouth twitched at an odd angle as he focused on the other man’s hair.

"How long since you washed your hair? Do you need a sponsor for shampoo?" Sephiroth asked with a smirk making the man in front of him, fume with anger.

"Now tell me, why are you here? You have always avoided seeing me, every chance you got. Your checkup is not even due yet.” He peered over to his calendar. “Unless you are here because you have somehow managed to blow off the remainder of your brain cells or someone bet you to be here." Sephiroth laughed at that making the other man shook his head. "Don't waste my time now. If you are here to laugh, might as well do it somewhere else."

Sephiroth took his feet off the table and straightened himself. "I have been having frequents nosebleed and I need new contact lenses. I guess I have been _‘watching too close to the T.V. again’_." He smiled and Hojo could only narrow his eyes at the sarcastic remark.

"Aren't you old enough to get yourself lenses now?" He typed on his computer and wrote something on the paper.

"Well, why not get it for free when I can." He answered. Hojo muttered something and gestured Sephiroth to sit on the high chair as he put the Snellen Chart on the wall.   
  
“You do know that a general practitioner such as I, don’t normally do this. An optician is what you need, boy.”

Sephiroth shrugged and took his glasses off. Hojo then placed the device on Sephiroth, changing the lenses every time Sephiroth couldn't see an alphabet.

"Just like old times right? Why are you still using this old thing?" Sephiroth said as he focused on the chart. "Nope, still blurry."

"Because it is more accurate than the modern one used by most opticians. Your power increased quite a lot. You will need new glasses and maybe a new diet plan as well. Seems like you got skinnier than the last time I saw you. Is it clearer now?"

"Yes." He answered and Hojo took off the device. Sephiroth rubbed his eyes and put his glasses back on.

"I'll give you some new medication and you can pick up your new contact lenses and glasses at the counter. Now take this. I'll see you on your next appointed checkup."

Sephiroth took the prescription and stared at it. Hojo was rearranging his reports when he realized that Sephiroth has not leaves his office yet. Normally the boy will be out of here as soon as he has what he needed from him. He must have something on his mind. He sighed and put the stack away. “Spit it out boy, I don’t have all day.”

“I took too much of the pill.” He admitted softly.

Hojo turned around and frowned. “That explains your nosebleed. I told you to use it when you need it. You shouldn’t rely on it, boy. How many times must I say to get it into your thick skull? I shouldn’t even be giving it to you.”

“ _He_ was there.”

That stopped the black-haired man from berating him further and he sighed while rubbing his temples. “I have told you to stop this nonsense and get away from him.”

Sephiroth got up from his chair furiously as he stared at the man. “I will find a way to make him pay.”

“By getting even closer to him?”

“NO! I just need to find the right opportunity.”

Hojo shook his head. “Naïve. That man will stop you once he knew what you were planning.” He tried to reach out to Sephiroth, but the taller man took his hand away and began to walk towards the door. “Sephiroth, he can’t hurt us anymore. Give up.”

“I’ll see you again. Thanks.” He turned the doorknob and walked out of the room.

When the door clicked shut, Hojo sat heavily on his chair as he began to rub his face tiredly. It was all his faults. Sephiroth has suffered because of his past ambition. No matter how much he tried to make up for it, nothing can erase the damages that were done.

* * *

Sephiroth strolled down the street with his hands stuffed in his pocket. Everyone looked his way but he paid no more than a glance. His mind began to wander over to the event of last night. So many things happened and when he tried to grasp it, he just wanted to forget it. Not to mention, seeing the new model, Aerith with Rufus feeling her up, really shook him up further.

‘No!’ He tried to stop his thought from digging into unpleasant memories. Since he was a child, he has seen and experienced his fair share of problems. He never had any pleasant childhood once he stepped into the entertainment industry. It was filled with vultures and wolves and everyone is in it for the fame and opportunity. They will do anything just to get into the good book of some higher up. Celebrities practically cozy up with anyone with money so that they can climb up the social ladder. But for him, he had no choice. He was already chosen the moment _that man_ laid his eyes on him.

There was a couple of times when he wanted to quit but he already plunged so deep into it that leaving meant that everything he had went through was for naught. He had tried to warned others about the danger that comes with working in this industry but all of them thought that he wanted all the fame for himself and that he was just making it up to gain publicity. He was so naïve back then. He had long since given up on warning them and became indifferent to it once he passed his teenage year. If they wanted to destroy themselves so be it.

He walked past some shops without paying them any mind until he stopped in his track at a certain shop that caught his eyes. It was a workshop selling and repairing motorcycles. He walked over to one of the bikes that caught his eyes. It was a silver heavyweight motorcycle that was designed for cruising on the highway. He placed his fingers on the seat, trailing it to the handle of the bike and stopping at the word inscribed on it, ‘Silver Hawk’.

"You've got good eyes, lad." Sephiroth turned his head to the man walking towards him and he stepped forward as well. "This beauty here has a two-cylinder engine, liquid-cooled, dual overhead cam, internally counterbalanced 60 degrees V-twin engine with a displacement of 69 cubic inches which is exactly 1130 cc, producing 115 horsepower at 8250 rpm at the crank, with a redline of 9000 rpm."

"Impressive," Sephiroth said as he admired the engine. "Do you think I can give it a test run?" He asked. The blonde man nodded and shouted to his assistant that he was going out for a while.

"First time on a bike? By the way, the name's Cid Highwind. I'm the owner of this place." He extended his hand waiting for a shake.

"Not my first time but this will be my first time riding a beauty like this. The name's Sephiroth." He shook his hand and smiled.

Cid squinted his eyes and looked closely at the man. "Are you that goddamn celebrity everyone is @#$%-ing talking about? I thought you had silver hair for Shiva’s sake." Sephiroth’s eyes widened at the man’s flowery use of swear words before nodding his head.

“Yes, I do. It's hard to get around with everyone recognizing you on the street and wanting a piece of you." He moved his wig a bit to show off his silver hair underneath.

The older man adjusted the goggle on his head and pushed the bike out of the store. "I better ride with you in case you get your scrawny celebrity ass hurt on the way."

Sephiroth shrugged. "Alright." He put his leg over the bike and started the engine. Cid got behind him and handed him a helmet.

"I wouldn't want to be eating your stupidly long hair while I'm sitting back here." Both of them put their helmets on and adjusted it.

Sephiroth stepped on the pedal and speeded out of town and into the highway. He revved the engine from time to time testing the speed. Cid's face paled every time the speed picked up. Sephiroth on the other hand enjoyed it as the wind blew past his face.

"You're a speed junkie, aren't you?" Cid shouted against the sound of the engine and wind. Sephiroth smiled and stepped harder on the pedal. They passed by a gang of motorcyclists. The leader gestured to Sephiroth for a race and the man complied. He began to rev the engine and pick up speed. The other motorcyclists began to chase after them. Cid began to curse as much as he can but it fell on deaf ears.

Cid realized that he must have died a million times from that moment if the man in front of him didn’t know what he was doing. Sephiroth waved to the gang and the leader looked at Cid, giving him a thumb up for having the guts to hold on for so long.

They made it back to the shop and Cid got off immediately when it stopped. He began throwing curses as he walked over to the bottle of alcohol on the counter. He gulped it down and shot a glare at Sephiroth.

"You are the most @#$%-ed up bastard. Do you know how @#$%-ing dangerous it was and how many @#$%-ing times we could have @#$%-ing died when you tried to avoid those @#$%-ing trucks on the @#$%-ing highway? @#$%-ing goddamn it @#$%! You @#$%-ing piece of @#$%-ing shit."

Sephiroth let out a small laugh at the man who couldn't stop cursing. "Sorry about that and I will pay you extra for being a sport and accompanying me."

Cid laughed as he lighted his cigarette. He offered one to Sephiroth and the man took it. Both of them enjoyed their smoke over a beer as they chatted at Cid's office.

"You don't strike me as someone that smokes."

"I wasn't allowed to smoke in public. My company doesn't want me to influence the young to start smoking.” He flicked the spent ashes into the tray. “I don’t usually smoke much but only when I’m bored or when I'm with company." He gestured to Cid.

"Well, it's good to meet someone like you, lad. I always thought celebrities wouldn't give a shit and sit in this @#$%-ing place, sharing a drink and smoke with people like me. They always mix with the other well-to-do in some @#$%-ing party or something." Cid took a sip out of his beer.

Sephiroth took a sip as well and placed the bottle back on the table. "It is better to stick with people like you than with people like them. I get to relax a bit more like this.” He took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled the smoke after that. “I’ve been meaning to ask, are you the Highwind who specialized in aircraft and ship as well."

"You @#$%-ing bet I am. Are you interested in aircraft and ships as well? I can show it to you some other time."

"That will be great. I've been meaning to get myself a yacht and a personal plane." Sephiroth took a final drag out of his cigarette and deposited it into the ashtray. He took out his checkbook and looked at Cid. "So how much for the beauty out there?" He gestured over to the bike.

"I'll give you a special offer since I find you an enjoyable company. 20 grand, how's that?"

"Deal." Sephiroth wrote the cheque and handed it over to him. "I'll just take this baby back now. Save you the trouble on delivering it to me." He extended his hand and Cid shook it with a smile.

"If you need any fixing or maintenance on the bike, you can always drop by. I'll see you then."

Sephiroth nodded and got onto his bike. He is going to enjoy it, tremendously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? If you spot any mistake, do tell me. I'm a one person team. XD 
> 
> Somehow, Hojo will always be involved in Sephiroth's life but I tried to write a different version of him since this is an AU and soon more will be revealed regarding why he had a change of heart.
> 
> Oh and if anyone is interested to see more fanarts, you can head over to Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram and hit my name.


End file.
